La Reina del Infierno
by Chloe Haruno
Summary: Esta historia trata del viaje de Bolin al infierno, donde conocerá a la Reina de éste, Eska.


¿Qué cómo llegué aquí?

Es que no lo sé. Yo solo me desperté, sin ningún recuerdo, en este sitio de fuego eterno.

¿Qué si la amo?

Al principio fue extraño el sentimiento. Pero en estos momentos no podría vivir sin ella.

¿Qué si quiero salir?

Quiero volver, regresar con ella; al lugar de donde vengo.

¿Cómo me llamo?

Mi nombré es; Bolin.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

El viento sopla frío en esté lugar. Pero afortunadamente he traído conmigo una chaqueta verde que me protege del frío. Voy caminando despacio no quiero tropezarme, las luces parpadeantes de color azul que arden en las antorchas muy apenas alcanzan a dar luz. El camino es largo, hay mucho silencio. Escucho solamente el sonido de mi respiración. El techo parece ser alto, el camino angosto.

Me detengo frente a una puerta enorme de hierro. Ésta se abre como pidiéndome que entre. Yo decido entrar, mi cuerpo empieza a sentir el calor. Cuánto más avanzo más calor hace. Decido quitarme la chaqueta. Pero aún siento la incomodidad caliente. Tengo la necesidad de beber un poco de agua. Pero no hay agua a mí alrededor. Decido seguir el camino, esperando encontrarme con alguien. Porque si algo es seguro es que estoy perdido. 

A unos largos kilómetros de distancia de mí, se encuentra una habitación hecha de roca caliza; tiene Estalactitas de distintos tamaños, en lo alto. El olor que se percibe no es azufre. Es otro, un aroma fuerte, pero qué, no es nada desagradable.

En el centro de ésta hay dos tronos elevados; idénticos. Hay humeante fuego en cada esquina.

Más yo aún no llegó. Pues continúo caminando sin rumbo.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-77-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-77-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Nuevamente, su hermano, Desna. Se había ido. Odiaba esas veces cuando él tenía que ir a lo profundo del infierno; a poner orden a los espíritus malignos. 

Él era el que la divertía. Sin él, prefería entrar a las peores llamas del Inframundo. Quedarse ahí hasta desaparecer. Pero siempre él llegaba antes de que lo hiciera.

Hacía siempre esto; se sentaba en el trono de su hermano hasta que él volvía.  
No le importaba si tenía su propio trono. Esta era una forma de obligarlo a volver pronto.

Ni siquiera comía almas. No se lavaba el cuerpo con agua espiritual. No hacía nada. Sin él no hacía nada.

Su mirada estaba más apagada de lo habitual. Su cuerpo que siempre se mantenía frío ahora incluso tenía elevada su temperatura.

Esta vez, su otra mitad, no ha regresado dentro de el tiempo acostumbrado. Quería ir a buscarlo, pero no sabía a dónde. Ella jamás salía de esta habitación. Era imposible salir sin perderse. Además de peligroso. 

De pronto, el llamado a su puerta, la despertó. Levantó su cabeza. Miró en dirección a la puerta cerrada, hecha de roca. Y usó su poder de telequinesis para abrirla. Pensó que detrás estaría Desna.

Maldijo, en silencio. Un hombre estaba del otro lado, sí, sin embargo no era el hombre que quería. Se decepcionó.

Tenía aspecto de ser uno de los sirvientes. Más no estaba segura ya que nunca había visto uno.

Bolin entró corriendo al lugar. Pero se detuvo. Retrocendiendo cómicamente, se dio la vuelta para intentar tapar el hueco enorme por dónde pasó. Aún no había visto a la chica, pensaba solamente en estar a salvo. Unos esqueletos humanos, le habían encontrado y perseguido.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta perderlos.

Sentía como el corazón se le salía del miedo. Se tocaba el pecho casi sin aliento, pues esos dos esqueletos se movieron por sí solos. Nadie estaba manejandolos con hilos, por desgracia. Ellos solitos caminaban. ¡Estaban embrujados!

Eska no sabía cómo llamar su atención. Trató de pensar rápido. Pero al final lo único que hizo fue aclarar su garganta.

Su propósito no se cumplió. Gruñó molesta. No quería hablarle pero se estaba quedando sin opciones.

Sus ojos de color azul gris se abrieron con sorpresa. El "sirviente" estaba moviendo la roca usando su fuerza física únicamente. Él era fuerte, él era apuesto.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Ella en ningún momento le ordenó mover la roca que funcionaba como puerta.

Se armó de valor, ya que nunca había hecho esto. Tomó aire. Permitiéndose expresar su molestia a causa de los actos terribles del sujeto. dejando a su voz monótona mostrar la reprensión.

— ¡Qué es lo qué haces!

Esa voz… La recordaba de alguna parte. Bolin se volvió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

Extendió los brazos.

— ¡Eska!

Y fue corriendo hacia ella. Tenía dibujada la emoción en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad como si hubiese visto un tesoro.

Eska se quedó desconcertada. ¿Por qué corría hacia ella?

Cuando llegó su cuerpo se juntó con el suyo. La abrazaba. La estaba abrazando con fuerza.

Su desconcierto creció. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

En ese instante, Eska fue presa de unas imágenes que se metieron a su cabeza. Se mira a ella y a él; tomados de la mano, sonriendo el uno para el otro, frente a frente, mirándose, van acercando las caras lentamente.

Pero lo que más la asusta es la lágrima que va resbalando por su mejilla. ¿Por qué está llorando? Si no se siente triste.

Pretende alejar aquellas imágenes recordando la acción que éste le está haciendo. Se pone furiosa. pues no le ha dado permiso de acercarse y mucho menos de tocarla.

El muchacho es lanzado a 3 metros de distancia.

Cae de espaldas, impactando con el piso. Menos mal que alcanzó a sostener la cabeza. Pues la roca le habría ocasionado una poderosa contusión. O hasta más.

Se alza para quedar sentado. Se soba la parte baja de la espalda. Se halla un poco dolorido por el porrazo que se dio. Se encuentra decepcionado por la actuación agresiva de la chica que conoció en sueños.

Iba a llorar. Sin embargo, la vio elevarse a muchos metros del piso. ¡Ella no, no flotaba en sus sueños! Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa, y está asustado.

Sube la mirada para verla. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se asusta. 

— ¡NUNCA NADIE SE HABÍA ATREVIDO A TOCARME!—grita ella desde lo alto.

¡Oh, espíritus, está enfadada!

Las venitas de sus sienes están muy marcadas. Ella obviamente se ha enfadado por algo. Pues sus ojos ahora están iluminado de color rojo.

Bolin observa aterrorizado; cómo los cabellos de la mujer comienzan a encenderse con llamas rojas.

Pero no solo eso. También su vestido mientras está elevada destellos de fuego empiezan a ser lanzados.

La cueva se ha iluminado por completo. Bolin ya puede ver las estalactitas en el techo. ¡Es asombroso!

De repente, sin haberlo previsto, una de las llamaradas sale disparada a su dirección.

Intenta esquivar. Más no lo consigue. Cae al suelo, herido. Algo en su pecho arde. Ya que el fuego le alcanzó esa zona de su cuerpo. Causándole una lesión seria.

— ¡Ay aahhh!—se queja el muchacho de dolor.

Está tirado en el piso, mirando hacia arriba. Su mano tiembla tocando su pecho apenas. Pues le duele.

Su vista se pone borrosa. Hasta que ya no ve nada. Todo ha quedado oscuro completamente. 

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7- 

Una voz femenina que escucha dice dos veces su nombre.

"Bolin. Bolin"

Pero él no ve a la dueña de la voz por ninguna parte. A ésta misma vuelve a escucharla. Sin embargo, ahora le pide como suplicando que traiga de vuelta a alguien.

"Trae a Korra".

Las palabras cada vez se escuchan más débiles, más lejos. Le resulta más difícil poder entenderlas. 

"Tráela de regreso, por favor"...

"¿Quién es Korra?" Le pregunta él.

Sin embargo, se despierta antes de obtener respuesta.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe. Se incorpora rápidamente. Mira hacia todos los lados como un loco. Busca a la mujer. 

Pero, ¿Quién era ella?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Preguntó una voz que sonaba distinta a la anterior.

Pero él no se daría cuenta, el amnésico volteó a mirar hacia la chica, la cuál tenía un aspecto transparente. Se podía ver las cosas a través de ella. Pensó qué tal vez la voz le pertenecía.

¿Pero cómo sabe su nombre?, ¿Y dónde están?

— Soy Opal.—dijo la chica para tranquilizarlo pues se veía asustado.

Le ofreció después un vaso con agua.

— Ten. 

Ella parecía adivinar sus necesidades.

Entonces el chico puso una cara de felicidada. Agua. ¡Es agua! Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró el vaso y se bebió el contenido entero, sin preocuparse porque algo malo pudiera sucederle.

Había estado esperando tanto por este momento.

El calor que hacía era insoportable. De infierno. Aunque parezca una ironía decirlo, pues, porque sí es de ese modo.

Necesitaba beber varios litros de líquido vital.

Si bien, ésta tenía un sabor extraño, sabía salada, más eso no le importó mucho.

— ¿Tienes más?—preguntó desesperado.

Opal se sorprendió.

De una mesa que estaba cercas, tomó con sus dos manos un jarro lleno hasta el tope de agua.

— Sí.—le sonrío.

Bolin le arrebató el jarrón, y se lo bebió todo. No se preocupó sí pareció grosero.

Opal abrió más los ojos, estaba asombrada y molesta debido a sus malos modales.

El chico hizo un sonido de satisfacción. Su sed había sido apagada. Ya se sentía mejor. O eso creyó…

Ya que en ese instante sintió arder su pecho. No pudo ahogar un furioso grito de dolor.

— Siento mucho que no tengamos pomadas ni nada para curarte.—comentó con lástima, la chica amable.

Retiró el jarro de sus manos para colocarlo en donde estaba.

— Pero mientras dormías, te he lavado las heridas con esta agua. De ese modo, evitaremos una infección.—informó.

— Gracias...—dijo Bolin.

— Deberías descansar. Te prometo buscar una forma de ayudarte.

La chica amistosa, le dio la espalda pues se puso en pie para ir a con otras de las almas qué también estaban en la misma sección.

El muchacho adolorido fue tras de ella, siguiéndole los pasos.

Ella se dio la vuelta de repente.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—le preguntó preocupada. 

— Eh… ¿En dónde estamos?

— Estamos en el Inframundo. O en el Mundo de los Muertos. Como quieras decirle.

El chico puso una expresión asustadiza. A él le daban mucho miedo los fantasmas. Así qué, corrió "por su vida", hacia una de las esquinas.

Abrazándose a la pared.

— ¡No quiero ser devorado, por favor!—chilló alto.

Otra chica que tenía la tez del color del chocolate, qué igualmente estaba ahí, a unos pasos de distancia de él. Se empezó a reír fuertemente. Haciendo eco en las paredes.

Bolin miró de reojo, a la nueva chica, la cuál, a su parecer, no estaba nada mal. También era hermosa. De igual manera que la que le había, provocado la quemadura…

Bueno, pues, dejó de abrazar el muro. Se aclaró la garganta un momento. Y fue caminando acercándose a la dichosa mujer. 

Habiéndose colocado a una corta distancia de ella. Recargó un brazo de su atractiva presencia en las rocas desiguales. 

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó él, usando unas inflexiones galantes y seductoras.

Ella lo miró divertida. Él esperaba su respuesta.

— ¡Boo! ¡Me llamo fantasma!—ella usó tonalidad y expresión para espantar al muchacho.

Alcanzó su objetivo.

El chico abrió los ojos y la boca del temor. En un instante, dejó de ser ese valiente caballero para convertirse en ese miedoso, qué le salía algunas veces.

— ¡Aaaahh!—gritó con terror.

El clamor del vivo llamó la atención del conjunto de muertos que allí habitaban. Qué como Opal se veían cómo personas transparentes.

korra estaba que se caía de la risa. Realmente no creyó qué su broma fuera asustar tanto al chico.

— Pffff ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!—se carcajeaba naturalmente. 

Luego de estar "tanto" tiempo "sola" en el Inframundo. Reírse con ganas, era justamente lo que necesitaba para quitarse el aburrimiento.

El adolescente atemorizado tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Vaya qué tenía miedo.

A Korra comenzó a dolerle el estómago, lo cual significaba había reído demasiado.

Decidió parar de reír. Y una vez que recuperó el aliento. Se acercó un poco más al "niño llorón". Dejó caer su mano derecha sobre su hombro, para calmarlo. Tampoco era tan cruel.

— ¡Tranquilízate, amigo! ¡No somos fantasmas! —le dijo vigorosamente.

El visitante se limpió una lágrimita de su ojo.

—¿Ah, no?

— Pues no. "Son" almas.

La muchacha dijo algo que Bolin no se dio cuenta en ese tiempo. Ella dijo "son" en vez de decir; "somos". ¿Será que ella no es alma como las otras? Ahora qué, si fuera un poco más observador, se habría dado cuento que Korra no se veía transparente. Sino que se veía exactamente como él. Conservaba su cuerpo "vivo", "humano", también.

— ¿A-almas? ¡Significa que morí!—expuso él.

Desde que Korra lo había visto entrar al sector alto, desmayado. Se dió cuenta de que él no debería estar aquí. Pues aún está en el lugar equivocado. Ya que aún no ha muerto. Pudiera ser, su prima tenía algo que ver con esto. O tal vez cometieron un error.

— Tú no moriste. Tu estancia aquí es un error.—le informó.

Bolin cambió inmediatamente, de nuevo a su faceta de galán seductor. Se arrimó más a ella.

— Ya entiendo, nena. Seguramente vine a recastar a mi princesa. —le habló él, con voz grave. Haciéndole cejitas coquetas.

Korra enarcó destacadamente una de sus cejas. Después desvió la mirada a su propia mano, cuya ésta estaba tocando el hombro ajeno. La apartó de inmediato.

— Oye, amigo. Creo que te has confundido. Yo no estoy inte…

El desmemoriado le puso un dedo en la boca. 

— shh ¿Cómo pude haberme confundido, hermosa? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Ah… ¿Korra?

— Korra, tienes unos bonitos ojos azules. El color azul es mi color favorito...

— Que gusto, amigo.—no le dio importancia.

— Y esa sonrisa tuya es tan… ¡Espera!

Eso último fue dicho de un grito muy ruidoso, ésta retrocedió un paso, qué la había espantado.

Entonces el chico recordó su sueño, y esa voz que no dejaba de decir el nombre de… ¡Korra!

— ¡Te encontré! ¡Te encontré, Korra!

Sin embargo, su voz fue interrumpida por Opal. Quién le advirtió desde su lugar.

— ¡Apártate de ella! ¡Es peligrosa!

El flequillo de Korra le hizo sombra a su mirada. En seguida ésta se dirigió a la mentirosa. ¡Ella no es peligrosa!

En un instante el olor azufre se había intensificado. El fuego ardía más fiero y salvaje que nunca.

Las personas que estaban un poco alejadas, sentadas en pequeños grupos, se pararon de pronto; estaban atemorizadas, la prima de la Reina, se había enfadado. Esto era malo.

El humo y el fuego se volvieron densos y, negros como el carbón. Repentinamente una brisa fría vino a enfriarlos a todos. Éste viento helado quemaba peor que el fuego. 

De la boca de Korra se asomó una serpiente venenosa, era de color negro como el delineado de los Egipcios. Era su misma lengua transformada en reptil. 

Su lengua serpiente se alarga rápidamente, sigue el camino derecho al cuello de la insolente.

Ya faltando unos pocos centímetros para morderla, Bolin logra partir al animal en dos, habiendo utilizado una daga que misteriosamente se hallaba dentro de su bolsillo.

Korra deja escapar una queja lastimera, pues le han cortado la lengua. La mitad del reptil que cayó al suelo rocoso, desaparece. Desvaneciéndose en el aire.

La chica se deja caer de rodillas, sosteniendo su peso en sus manos. Está respirando rápidamente. Su boca no para de sangrar.

Alza la mirada, posándose llena de odio, en Bolin. Su boca continúa pareciendo cascada emanando colorida sangre roja.

Bolin se siente arrepentido por el acto terrible que realizó. Quiere ayudarla, pero no sabe cómo.

En ese mismo momento una voz, esta vez siendo la de un hombre, le dice; "Podrás ayudarla si la besas".

Al principio tuvo sus dudas, le daba algo de miedo. Pero adoptó una postura firme. Haciendo exactamente lo que le dijeron.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de ella. Korra empezó a tener una especie de visiones que enloquecieron su cabeza.

La chica se separó aturdida, miraba confundida hacia todas partes.

El grito ensordecedor de ella se escuchó espeluznante para todos. Estaba siendo torturada horriblemente; con momentos de un pasado que no recordaba.

"Yo… Yo… ¡Quién soy!" Se preguntó llorando.

Bolin intentó tocarla pero no pudo. Ella se lo impidió cuando lo aventó lejos.

Él miró asustado. Espíritus buenos, ¡Qué cosa le hizo a la chica!

Por lo menos, ella ya no sangraba. Pero… Parecía que estaba sufriendo por algo. Y seguramente, él era el culpable… .

Más los gritos de ellas se volvieron silencio al mismo instante que se derrumbó al suelo.

"¡Por los santos hurones!" Pensó Bolin. "¡Por qué nadie la sostuvo!"

El chico se levantó de prisa. Corrió a auxiliarla. Esperaba que la chica no se hubiese hecho ningún daño con las rocas que formaban el piso. Deseaba que estuviera bien. Ya que su única misión era regresar con ella a salvo, al Mundo de los vivos.

CONTINUARÁ… 


End file.
